


nico & levi: ficlets

by schmico_shenanigans



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Panic, Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital (Grey's Anatomy), Levi loves Nico, M/M, Moving In Together, Nico loves Levi, Nightmares, Power Outage, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddles, Speaking Korean, like a painful amount
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmico_shenanigans/pseuds/schmico_shenanigans
Summary: levi wakes up in the middle of the night after a terrifying nightmare. nico, of course, is right by his side.
Relationships: Nico Kim & Levi Schmitt, Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	1. levi has a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabulousfairytales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levi wakes up in the middle of the night after a terrifying nightmare. nico, of course, is right by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gifting this work to fabulousfairytales bc their stories are awesome and they are my fav
> 
> this is my first time writing about this couple so bear with me

"Nico?!" Levi screams his boyfriend's name. "Nico?! Where are you?!"

Levi sees a large group of attending's swarming at the entrance to a room at the end of the hall. He walks quickly over to them.

"What's going on?!"

No one says anything to him. Link looks away, a somber expression on his face. Levi looks into the small room and sees Nico lying in the bed. 

"Nico!" 

Levi runs over to his boyfriend but pulls back. Nico is still. No pulse. No heartbeat. Levi feels the tears streaming as he realizes the truth. 

Levi jolts awake, tears starting to flow. He's gasping for air. _Oh god, it's happening again._ Nico turns over and sees Levi, sitting upright, sobbing.

"Baby? What is it? Talk to me."

"I- I, y-you"

"Hey, look at me. Just breathe, Levi."

Levi watches as Nico breathes in and out and he does the same. Slowly, he begins to breathe regularly again. The tears are still flowing.

"What is it? Levi, baby, what is it?"

"I had t-this nightmare, i-it felt s-so real. You l-left me."

"Baby, I will never leave you again, I am so sorry."

"N-no not like that. Y-you d-died."

Nico's face flashed with realization.

"Oh, baby. Com here."

Nico pulled Levi into a tight hug. He pressed small kisses to Levi's neck and forehead.

"I'm here. Always. I won't go anywhere, okay?"

Levi sniffled and nodded. He smiled and kissed Nico again.

"Can we go back to sleep, please?"

"Of course, come here."

Nico pulled Levi close and held him as tightly as he could. He pulled the covers back over them both and kissed Levi's forehead.

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to follow me on [tumblr](https://schmico-shenanigans.tumblr.com/)


	2. bad days don't last forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levi had a bad day and nico is there when he's pushed over the edge.

Levi was pacing back and forth in the lobby. He had had another one of _those_ days. The days where it seems like it'll never end, where it feels like everything is falling apart. He was waiting for Nico so he could drive them home. After about ten minutes of waiting, he saw his boyfriend coming down the stairs.

"Hey, sorry, I was wrapping up with Link. You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Levi grumbled as he rubbed his forehead in agitation.

Nico noticed Levi's mood, and wanted to ask what was wrong, but decided against it. When they got to the car, it had started to rain. The two men quickly got in to shield themselves from the storm outside.

"Just great," Levi grumbled.

Nico buckled his seatbelt and turned to face Levi. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"No, not nothing. Why are you so upset?" 

When Levi didn't answer, Nico tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Fine!! Do you really want to know??!! I had _the_ worst day. I was everyone's punching bag today!! I got ordered around and wasn't even allowed to take a breath!!"

"I had no clue-"

"Of course you didn't!! You're an attending!!"

Levi stopped realizing he had gone overboard. He turned to look at his boyfriend, expecting to see a look of hurt on his face. But instead, he saw a soft smile.

"You done?"

"Y-yeah." Levi sniffled and wiped his eyes quickly.

"We all have bad days. It's all right."

"No, I," Levi looked down sadly. "I shouldn't have taken out my anger on you. It's not your fault."

Nico placed his index finger under Levi's chin, making him look at him.

"Hey," he spoke softer this time. "I'm sorry today was so terrible, _yeobo_."

Levi felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. He loved when Nico called him that. 

"Why don't you sit back, buckle up, and relax. I'll get us home as soon as I can. Then, we can relax and eat dinner."

Levi nodded and buckled his seatbelt.

He turned and whispered, " _I love you",_ to his boyfriend.

"I love you too, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeobo - "honey"
> 
> feel free to follow me on 


	3. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nico asks levi something very big...and levi doesn't know how to respond

Nico picked up his phone for what felt like the millionth time today and called his boyfriend. Like it had earlier, the call went straight to voicemail. Nico decided he'd leave a voicemail.

"Hey, just thought I'd leave a voicemail. I don't know what I did, but just please let me know you're okay. I-" Nico contemplated the words in his head. "I'll talk to you later."

With that, Nico hung up and sunk onto the floor. The apartment was empty. It had furniture and appliances and all of his stuff, but Levi wasn't there. He knew where he'd gone wrong. If Levi didn't want to, he'd be fine with that. But sitting in his apartment all alone made it feel increasingly like he was losing his boyfriend. 

**______________**

Levi was sitting on the couch, his phone in his hands. He'd declined all of Nico's calls and didn't bother to listen to the voicemail. He knew what Nico would say. He freaked him out by running off. It wasn't exactly as though Levi was expecting Nico's question. It was kind of uncharacteristic for his partner. Before he had time to contemplate the matter longer, Jo walked in the door, her arms full of grocery bags.

"Hey! I stopped by the store since we ran out of a few things."

Levi nodded silently and got up to help her put away the food. As he was placing the eggs carefully in the fridge, Jo spoke up.

"What's the matter with you? You're not usually this quiet."

Levi sighed and closed the fridge. He sat down on one of the barstools.

"I think I may have freaked out Nico."

"Oh god, what'd you do?"

"Well, erm, he asked me to-"

Jo gave him an expectant look, waiting for his response.

"He asked me to move in."

"Oh, well then what'd you say to him?"

"Nothing."

"No, what'd you say?"

"Literally, I stood there and said nothing. Then I made up some random excuse and left."

Jo was certainly puzzled by this.

"Wait, so he asked you to move in and you just ran off?!"

"I don't know why, it's just that-", Levi raked a hand through his hair, "The last time I tried to move in, he suggested I look for an apartment of my own. It seemed like he was really not wanting me to move in with him."

"Levi, I may seem like I know nothing about this, but it's clear to me that he cares about you. And now, it seems that he's comfortable letting you in and sharing his feelings. Am I getting this right?"

"Well, yes."

"Okay, so now there's this. _Do_ you want to move in with him?"

"I-"

"Look, you don't have to tell me. Just, think about it."

 _I do. I really_ do. Levi had wanted to move in with Nico for a little while now. He just didn't know what to say. To be completely honest, it felt like a dream. He turned his attention to his phone, which was still on the couch. He grabbed his phone and his keys and walked out the door.

**______________**

Nico was sitting on his couch when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and walked over to the door and opened it. He saw a teary-eyed Levi standing there.

"Levi, wh-"

"I'm sorry!" Levi flung himself at his boyfriend and Nico caught him.

Levi was sniffling and mumbling nonsense into Nico's shoulder. Nico grabbed his boyfriend and made him face him.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. I'm just glad you're okay. You scared me."

Levi took the sleeve of his sweater and wiped his tears and sniffled a few times before regaining enough composure to talk.

"I know I freaked you out and I don't know why I was so shocked. It's just that before you never wanted me to move in."

"That was a long time ago," Nico muttered.

"I know, and it's behind us. So, I want to focus on our future. I want to move in, Nico."

Nico smiled and showed his own tears as he pulled his boyfriend in for a hug. He pulled away and told Levi to go wait for him on the couch while he closed the door. He went and sat next to his boyfriend and dipped his head to kiss him. After they broke apart, Nico whispered something.

"I love you."

Levi smiled fondly and sniffled. "I love you too."

And they did. They did love each other. Through ups and downs, through heaven and hell, there is nothing they wouldn't do for each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to follow me on 


	4. sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just two sleepy boi's 
> 
> also sorry for the time skip i am very tired myself

Nico set his keys down on the kitchen counter and put his bag on the chair. He had had a long day and was looking around for his boyfriend.

"Levi?" He called out. "You home?"

"Mmph, I'm here."

Nico tilted his head in confusion. All he heard was a muffled voice. He scanned their apartment and quickly noticed Levi laying in bed.

"There you are." Nico quickly walked over into the room and sat at the edge of the bed. Levi hadn't moved an inch.

"Hey, sorry I'm so late. I had to round on my patients one last time to make sure everything was all right."

"Mmm," Levi made a grunt of acknowledgment.

"Okay, erm, I'm gonna take a shower and change, so..." 

Nico got up and went into the bathroom.

**______________**

Nico had emerged from the shower and had changed into some more comfortable clothes. Levi, who was still lying in bed, finally showed his face. He pulled the blanket off of his head and grabbed his glasses from the nightstand. Nico, who was setting his watch on the bathroom counter, noticed this.

"Hey, there you are."

"Hey, sorry about," he gestured with his hand, "all that".

"No, it's okay. You were tired and I'm home late anyway."

Levi nodded in agreement. Nico now glanced at Levi's attire and recognized one of his black hoodies.

"Is that mine?" Nico asked, knowing full well it was.

"Mmhmm." Levi smiled proudly. "Come here," Levi made grabby hands at Nico.

Nico happily obliged and got situated under the blanket. Levi also got himself situated and laid his head on his boyfriend's chest. Nico smiled down at him.

"You ready for bed?" 

"Yep!!"

Nico turned on the fan in their room and turned off the lamp.

It didn't take either of them very long to fall asleep. Levi had a regular shift, while Nico had a night shift. They hadn't seen much of each other at all that day. And, it's obvious they enjoy cuddles after a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's my [tumblr](https://schmico-shenanigans.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter was a bit longer lol I got carried away. feel free to find me on [tumblr](https://nicoxschmitty.tumblr.com/)


End file.
